


Shocked

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Non-Consensual, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex recieves unexpected news about his father and Clark. Written for the Wednesday 100's drabble challenge: prompt- contemplation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocked

## Shocked

by dehc

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/dianehc>

* * *

Lex snapped the phone shut still hearing the warden's condolences. 

"I am sorry to inform you of this, Mr. Luthor... but your father suggested that you should be apprised of the situation before it reaches the tabloids." 

"How thoughtful of him..." he broke off as she began her terse report. 

After she mentioned the date of the occurrence, though, he heard only bits and pieces of her report but it was enough to rend him: "assaulted... by multiple prisoners... internal tearing... std's." 

On the Seventeenth, Lionel had stalked into Lex's office demanding that Lex return the money from his account. 


End file.
